The Human Dory
by QueenTasha7
Summary: We all know the amazing Story of the perky blue tang known as Dory! Now, some find her funny, others find her annoying. But what would we think of her if she was a human girl? Because it's very possible for there to be a human girl with the same story as Dory! (LOL! Rhyme!)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one**

Dory looked in the mirror. "Who is that?" She asked her father. "It's you!" Charlie answered. "Wow! Really? I'm pretty!" Dory cheered. "Yes you are dear!" Jenny agreed. They were giving a free home in a hospital for children with disorders. Dory had many talents! She could read University text books at the age of four, speak italian, and could always look on the bright side! Unless she was looking at herself.

She could speak Italian because of her Vent Pal Destiny. Destiny was a blind girl whose parents were from Italy. She lived quite a way from Dory's room. So they talked through the vents. Dory always wore blue because her room was in the blue section of the hotel. The Blue Section was for patients that had mental disorders. So if you saw someone wearing blue there you had to be patient with them. Dory could read because when she read something she always remembered it. So she read everything she could! She often found herself saying random facts to people, because there was a Fun Fact board near her apartment.

"Mommy! Can I play with them?" Dory asked, seeing some men who were working on the Elevator Shaft that had been broken. "No! No! Honey! You'll fall in sweetie!" Her parents quickly stopped her. "Now... Remember that little rhyme we learnt? We see the deep hole and we say?:" "Let's go!" Concluded Dory. "No... It's heck no!" Dory nodded. "Okay honey, one more time! We see the deep hole and we say:" Dory's father repeated. "There's the Elevator!" Dory pointed out. "Up and down... lalala!" Dory hummed the song her parents taught her about what the Elevator does. She then noticed her parents looked upset. "Did I forget again?" She asked. "No! No! It's okay cupcake!" They told her.

"ciao Destiny" Dorry cheered. "Come stai Dory?" asked Destiny. "Come stay?" Asked Dory. "That means, How are you Dory?" Destiny explained. "Oh! I'm good!" Dory replied. "Come stai Destiny?" Dory asked giggling. "Well, I got some new braille books!" Destiny cheered. She was blind and couldn't see. "Hi Destiny! How are you?" Dory asked again. "sto bene!" Replied Destiny. "That means I'm good!" She explained. "Cool!" Dory replied. "Who are you talking to cupcake?" Charlie asked. "My vent pal Destiny!" Dory answered. The vents were very big and would echo Destiny and Dory's voice to each other's apartments. "Would you like to go see Destiny?" Her mother asked, knowing it was in another building but still a short walk. "Okay!" Cheered Dory.

"Now remember Dory! If we get separated and you get lost, follow the blue shells back home!" Jenny told her. Dory nodded and followed her parents. "Hi!" She cheered when she saw someone who was visiting a patient. "I'm Dory!" She introduced. "Hello Dory!" The woman greeted. "How are you?" She asked. "I'm good! Look Mommy! A butterfly!" She cheered. "Aw! Your daughter's so cute!" The woman cheered to Jenny. "Hi! I'm Dory!" Dory said again. The woman stared at Dory. "I-I suffer from S-sh-short term memory loss." Dory explained. "What is that!?" The woman laughed. "Hi! I'm Dory!" Dory replied. The woman laughed at her and walked away. "Did I forget again?" Dory asked. "Let's go home." Charlie decided. "Hey! I live there!" Dory told them when they reached her home. "That's right dear!" Jenny sighed.

"Charlie... Do you think she'll make it on her own?" Jenny asked in tears that night. Dory was talking to Destiny and heard her mother crying. "I'm sure she'll be fine!" Charlie assured her. "Don't cry Mommy!" Dory cried. She saw the men outside and decided to ask them where the gift shop was. She had some money from helping out at school. Maybe she could get something for her mommy to feel better! She focused carefully as she climbed the ladder to talk to the men. "DORY!" Her parents shrieked. "Mommy? Daddy?" Dory asked. She lost all concentration and fell down the elevator!

 **To Be Continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hello everyone! I'm glad that so many people like this story! Everyone Just keep reading! Not only am I creating a human version of this story, I'm trying to add my own details in aswell.)_

 **Chapter 2**

Dory screamed for her parents as she fell down the broken shaft. The last thing she saw was their panicked faces as she fell deeper and deeper into the darkness. She grabbed onto a rope and climbed it until she found a vent. It was big enough to climb through and she did. But the vent eventually reached a slope and she fell into the sewers. She climbed up into a dark city. "Hello!?" She called, having no idea what happened. "Hello!" She cried. She gazed into the endless alleys and roads that surrounded her. There were many people and Dory felt afraid. The smell from the sushi restaurant nearby filled the street with the smell of kelp.

Meanwhile, a young couple was walking down the street. "Hello?" A small voice called. "Stan... Did you hear that?" The wife asked. "Hear what?" Asked Stan. "I thought I heard someone say: Hello." She answered. "Honey... There're a lot of people here! Anyone- literally anyone could have just said-" "Hello!?" The voice called. "That!" She interrupted, pointing to a little girl in a blue dress. "Hello!?" She called. "Hello!?" The wife called. "Oh my god! Stan, it's a child!" She yelled, running to the girl. "Oh no! Hello!" Stan called. "Hi! I'm Dory! Can you please help me?" The girl asked. "Okay, hello Dory! Are you lost?" The woman asked. "Yeah, Dory, where are your parents?" Stan asked. "Urm... I can't remember..." Dory mumbled. "Okay... Um... Let's look around! Are any of these people your parents?" Stan asked.

Dory turned around and looked. She watched a couple of people pass, wondering if they could help her. She turned and saw two people watching her. "Hi! I'm Dory... Can you please help me?" Dory asked. "Uh... Sweetie? You said that already." The woman pointed out. "Oh, I did? I'm sorry. I suffer from short term me-memory loss..." Dory explained. "Oh no! you poor dear!" The woman cried while the man muttered something. "Okay... You wait right here! Okay Dory?" She asked, turning to the man. They argued about something while Dory followed a butterfly.

Dory asked many people for help, but no matter what they were either too busy or she forgot them. "Just keep swimming... Just keep swimming..." She cried, remembering her parents. "Oh Dory! You don't have to be sorry! Just... Just keep on swimming!" It was a song her mother made when she forgot she was swimming and almost drowned. It meant that if she forgot, just see whatever you're doing through! And stay brave!

Five years later, Dory was ten. She arrived at a town far away from where she lived because she forgot where to go on the city bus and stayed on until it crossed many highways. "Hi! I'm Dory! Can you help me? I've lost my family." She asked a man when she got off the bus. "Well where did you see them last?" He asked. "Well, uh... It's a funny story! You see... I, er... I forgot..." Later, the man left and she found a group of teenage girls. "Aw! You poor dear!" One cried when she heard Dory's problem. "Want to hang with us?" Another asked. "That is so nice of you! But... I'm looking for someone..." She sighed.

"Well, I hope you find what you're looking for!" A man told her another five years later. "You and me both! Any idea what that was?" Dory asked as he joined his friends. "Well... Don't be a stranger! Stranger..." She called to yet another group of people that got their time wasted talking to her. What was she even looking for? Before Dory could think of an answer, or remember one she thought of minutes ago, she heard someone calling for help. "HELP! MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED! CAN ANYONE HELP!?" He called as a white pickup truck passed Dory. She watched it go by as a man crashed into her.

 **To Be Continued!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"No... No... I lost him... I lost him..." The red haired man muttered. He was on his hands and knees, punching the ground in frustration as tears dropped onto the cement. "Hey! It will be alright!" Dory consoled. "The truck... I need to find the truck..." The man muttered. "Hey! Hey! I've seen a truck!" She cheered. "Really!? Where!?" The man asked, suddenly jumping up. Dory jumped back, startled. She lost the memory but got excited when it came back. "It... um... It went this way! Yeah! This way! C'mon follow me!" Dory cheered running off. "Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" The desperate man cheered, following her.

Dory continued swimming on the search for her... Something. She swam around humming, wondering about the truck she saw earlier. She swore she heard someone crying for help when she saw it... Suddenly, she realized someone was following her! She decided she was just being paranoid. Dory decided to take a sharp turn just in case. When she saw him follow her, she ran, trying to shake him off. But no matter what she did, he desperately followed her! Finally, she got the courage to speak.

"Hey! Why are you following me!?" She demanded, turning swiftly. The man looked very pale and fell from the startle. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!? You told me you were going to find my son!?" He demanded. "Oh... I did?" She asked. "Yes! You told me you were going to help me find the truck!" He yelled. "A truck... Wait! I saw a truck! A white one! It went... This way! this way! Follow me!" She cheered, but the man yanked her arm and pulled her back. "You said that already!" He yelled. "Oh... I did? Oh no..." She muttered. "Look young lady! If this is some sort of joke.." He threatened. "No! No! I'm sorry... I... I suffer from short term memory loss..." She apologized. "What!?" Asked the man. "Yeah... I think it may run in my family... If I have one... Where are they?" She asked herself.

Dory wondered about her parents for a while. Then she realized a man was watching her. "Can I help you?" She asked. The man clearly was annoyed. "You know what. I'll just find it on my own." He sighed. He walked passed her and almost bumped into a Bike gang leader! "Uh... I-I was just going the other way..." The man muttered, turning around. "Nonsense! You'll miss the party!" The ganger laughed. "Oh! A party!?" Dory asked. "Yeah! A party!" The ganger replied, taking them into his truck. "Oh! I love parties!" Dory cheered. She saw the man shaking with fear beside her.

The gang leader took them to a bar and Dory introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Dory! I suffer from short term memory loss." She told them. "Introduce yourself!" She told the red haired man. "Uh... Hi! I'm Merlin... I'm a comedian's assistant..." He stuttered. "A comedian!? Tell us a joke!" The gang begged. "Uh... Well, I do know one... So, the cucumber walks up to the... Okay, well cucumbers can't walk... But the say to the... Well, they can't talk... But they say- Nemo!?" Merlin interrupted his stuttering and looked up. He ran to a window and pulled out a leather jacket. "Ha! Funny! Wait... That's not funny!" A gang member laughed. "No, no. It's my son... He got kidnapped... And it's all my fault!" Merlin sighed. "Oh! That's so sad!" Dory cried. "This jacket... It belongs to the person that took him!" Merlin sighed.

"Er... But I can't read this..." The address the jacket belonged to was written in Spanish. That was the language always written in the hospital's books and fun fact boards. "Huh... P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney." Dory read. "Wait... You can read this!?" Marlin yelled. "Well, that's great! C'mon! We can find my son!" He cheered. He tried to highfive Dory, but she forgot he was there and he knocked her in the face. "Ow!" She cried. "Hey, Dory? Are you okay?" Asked one of the men. "Yeah, she's okay... But we need to go!" Merlin sighed. "You can go, but she's staying here!" The gang leader laughed. "Why? I need her to find my son!" Merlin asked. "Because my son wants some company!" The leader answered. Dory looked around the room, unaware that she was being kidnapped.

It took a lot of courage, but Merlin grabbed Dory's arm and ran, dragging her. They ran out of the bar and through the streets. "What about the party!?" Asked Dory. "The party's over!" Merlin told her. She tried to keep up, but sometimes she forgot what was happening. "Hi! I'm Dory!" She greeted the men chasing them. Merlin rolled his eyes as they ran into a dead end. "Exit..." Dory read as Merlin looked for a way out. "Not now Dory!" He yelled, too panicked to read the small sign. Dory went through anyways and Merlin followed her. Eventually, the gang went away

"That was close!" Dory sighed. "Why were we running?" She then asked. "Because..." Merlin began to answer, but then saw that Dory wasn't holding the jacket. "You lost it! Oh no! If you can't remember the address then there's no hope! We need to get it back!" Merlin panicked. He went into such a panic that Dory couldn't even talk to him. "HEY!" She shouted. "You know what you have to do!?" She asked. "Just... Keep swimming! Just keep on swimming! Just keep on swimming, swimming, swimming!" She sang. "Thanks Dory. That's really helpful!" He yelled. "Hey! I am helping!" She yelled. "Yeah!? How!?" He demanded. "P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney. Hey... I remembered!" She cheered. "Really!?" Asked Merlin, cheer returning to his face. "P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney!" She cheered. "I remember it again! She cheered.

 **To be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Okay Dory! Calm down!" Merlin sighed after a while of following the trail. "I'm sorry! It's just I remembered something! Where are we going? P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney! Ha! I remembered it AGAIN!" Dory cheered. "Look, Dory, I know you mean well... But now that I know where to go... I... No longer need you around." Merlin sighed. "Wait... You're leaving me?" The world seemed to stop for a moment as Dory realized she'd be by herself again... Alone in dark forgetfulness... "It's not that I don't want you around..." Merlin continued as Dory felt tears pouring from her eyes. "It's just that it's hard to keep an eye on you. Don't cry Dory!" He added when he looked up from the ground to see Dory crying.

"Hey! Little Lady!" A high school boy shouted from down the street. Him and his laughing friends came over. "What's wrong? Is this man bothering you?" He asked, looking tougher than he really was. Dory once again felt memories leave her as she looked into his unfamiliar eyes. "I... Don't remember... Were you?" She asked, turning to Merlin. "No! No! I was just..." He replied. "Hey! Jerk! Get out of here and leave the lady alone!" One of the high school boys told Merlin. "No, you see, we're trying to..." Merlin began. "Bla bla bla!" The boys laughed. Dory smiled and laughed along. "Hey! Lady! Do you like games?" One of the boys asked. "Oh! Yeah! Yeah! I love games!" She cheered. "Okay! What am I?" Another boy laughed, pretending to be a ballerina. "Oh! Oh! Uh..." Dory tried to remember... She saw that before! "It's a ballerina!" Merlin mumbled. "Hey! We were asking the lady!" The boys yelled.

"Look! We're trying to get to P. Sherman-" Merlin continued. "Bla bla bla, bla bla-bla!" The boys interrupted. "Hey! Lady? What am I?" They asked, giving the friend bunny ears as he jumped around. "Oh! Oh!" Dory cheered, raising her hand. "CAN YOU PLEASE HELP-" Merlin yelled. "Bla-bla, Bla bla-bla!" The boys interrupted. "Well, thanks a lot!" Merlin sighed. He stomped away crossly and sat on a bench. "Oh oh..." Dory whispered, walking over to him. "Hey... What's wrong?" She asked. "I'm trying to find my son! And no one in this stupid ocean IS HELPING ME!" He yelled. "Well I'm helping you!" She told him. "Wait one sec." She added, walking over to the boys.

"Hey! That jerk still bothering you?" They asked. "No, guys. But thanks. You shouldn't be too hard on him. He just lost his son." She told them. "Oh? Did he?" They asked. "Yes. We need to get to P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney." She replied. "Oh Sydney!? We love that place! You can get there using the subway!" They cheered. "Okay! Thanks!" Dory cheered. "Oh! Lady? One more thing! On the path, you'll see a bridge! go across it! Not under it!" They told her. "Okay!" She cheered, but as soon as she left she had to whisper the warning to herself to remember. Memories left her when she saw a rickety rope bridge.

"Let's go!" She cheered. "What!? Are you crazy!?" Merlin yelled, looking at the bridge that seemed to break at any moment. "No, no! We're going under!" He cried, walking into the ditch. There were ladders on both sides. "I don't know... Something tells me we should go across." She told him. She could remember someone telling her that... But who? "No! No! Dory! We're going this way! Hey look! A butterfly!" He lied, pointing to the ground. "Really!? Where?" She asked, climbing down. "Oh..." She muttered. "Come on!" Merlin laughed. Dory saw a puppy on the ground! "Hey look! A puppy! I'm going to keep him, and he'll be my Puppy!" She cheered. "Hello little puppy!" She cooed. "Hello! Ow!" She yelled.

The puppy quickly bit her! Dory put the puppy down and Merlin smacked him. "Bad Puppy!" She yelled. While Merlin checked the bite, a a gang of dogs crept in on them! "Dory! Get to the ladder!" He yelled. But a pack of stray dogs surrounded them! "Okay, Dory? We need to get out of here!" He said, trying to sound calm so he wouldn't scare her. "H-how?" She asked. Merlin thought for a bit. "Hey! Dory! Want to play a game?" He asked. "Yeah!? What kind of game!?" Asked Dory. Excitement quickly replaced her fear! And she forgot the dogs were there. "Okay! We're going to play tag!" He cheered. "Okay!" Cheered Dory. "The Dogs are it!" He told her. "Okay!" Dory cheered, jumping up and down. "If a dog touches you, you lose! First one up the ladder wins!" He cheered.

"Okay! I'm gonna beat ya!" She cheered, running off and jumping out of dog after dog's reach. Merlin did the same! They dodged every dog leep and laughed. "I'm gonna beat ya!" Dory laughed. "No you're not!" Merlin laughed. "Yes I am!" Dory laughed. "No you're not!" Merlin cheered, getting as excited as Dory and racing off! He climbed up the ladder and cheered! "And he wins the- Dory?" He suddenly realised Dory wasn't there as another pack of dogs came in. A fight for territory started between the two packs! Dory was on the ground! Unconscious and trapped in the crossfire!

"Dory!" Merlin yelled, running back in. Why he was risking his life for her? He had no idea. Yes he was kind, but he was a coward! Maybe it was a father instinct, or maybe it was just adrenaline. Maybe both. But he ran in, fought off the dogs, picked up Dory and ran out! He had scratches and bites all over him! He just hoped they would both be okay! But just as he reached the ladder, a dog leaped at him, dragging him down! And everything went black for him and Dory.

To be Continue


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dory woke up, surrounded by a bunch of kids. "Hey there! Are you okay?" They asked. "Yeah, I'm okay. Uh... Where am I?" Dory asked, looking around. she saw she was on some sort of bus like train speeding its way underground. "You're on the subway. We're going to Sydney California!" The kids cheered. "Sydney?" Dory asked, looking clueless until she saw Merlin. "Sydney! Sydney! P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney! Ha! I remember! I remember where I'm going!" Dory cheered. "P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney!" She cheered. The kids stared at her, confused. "Uh... What were we talking about?" She asked. "Ha! You're funny! Now, you count! And we'll hide!" The kids laughed. "Oh! oh! I know this game!" Dory cheered.

Dory closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. It was hard, so she had to really think. She thought so hard that she mumbled the numbers instead of saying them. "Look, Dory. I'm so sorry!" Merlin's voice told her. But she had to stay focused. "I, I wasn't thinking... And I almost-" Merlin continued, but Dory jumped up. "Nine... Ten! Ready or not! Here I come!" She yelled, finding the kids one by one. "Hey dude! What's wrong?" One of the kids asked Merlin. "Well, I lost my son." Merlin answered. "No! Really?" Dory asked, forgetting then remembering. "Tell us what happened!" The kids yelled. "Well, okay. So, there was this boat." Merlin began. "Oh, this is gonna be good!" Dory cheered.

"So, my son and I were out at the drop off. And his new friends were swimming out to the open water. I thought Nemo was going to join them. We had a fight, and then Nemo did swim out to open water... Because of me." Merlin sighed. After he finished the story, the little boy told it to someone else. "So he swam out to the reef and found this girl who had no idea what she was doing! She tried to help him, but then they ran into a gang! The gang wanted to kidnap Dory, so they fought the gang off!" Dory thought that was an exaggeration, but she couldn't really remember. And the story went on to the group of cheerleaders Dory met five years ago. "So they traveled even further and were ambushed by a pack of wild dogs! Two packs at war! They were caught in the crossfire, but somehow got away!" The cheerleaders told their boyfriends. Then it passed on to someone who knew where Nemo was. (more on that in the next chapter.)

Dory was amazed, but quickly forgot how far the story went. "Listen. We need to get to P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney." Merlin answered. "Well, we're going there now!" The head of the group cheered. "Really!? That's amazing!" Merlin shouted. the train stopped and the crowd walked out. "You know, Nemo really likes 60's music." Merlin remembered as he and Dory were pushed out by the crowd. "OH! Wait! Nemo wanted me to ask you! What's the peace sign mean?" Merlin asked over the crowd. "It fights against nuclear war bro!" The leader replied. "Wow! That's awesome! I'll have to tell Nemo that!" Merlin cheered as the crowd pushed them outside. "Who's timo?" Dory asked. "Nemo. My son." Merlin told her. "Oh, right." Dory replied. They got lost in the crowded streets as they looked for Nemo.

"Excuse me, do you know P. Sherman Wallaby Sydney?" Dory asked as they wandered out the town. "Great Dory! Now we're lost!" Merlin shouted. "Hey! Look! A restaurant!" Dory cheered. "No. It's Italian. I can't speak italian." Merlin told her. "Well I can." Dory told him, walking to the restaurant. "What!? No! You can't!" Merlin told her as Dory wandered to the restaurant. "Ciao! Siamo alla ricerca di qualcuno. Puoi aiutarci?" Dory asked. But since she was rusty she paused a lot and it sounded weird. They stared at her as Merlin backed away. "Penso di capire. Per favore, vieni in questo modo. Credo di aver visto alcuni sconosciuti hanno alcune persone inconsapevoli all'interno del loro edificio." The chef responded as he walked to the door. "He said: I think I understand. Please, come this way. I think I saw some strangers take some unconscious people inside their building." Dory told Merlin.

"You don't know he said that! We don't know what he said! Let's just go." Merlin told her. "But I swear he said that!" Dory replied. "Dory, how can you speak italian!? You can't remember anything!" Merlin yelled. "Yes I can! I think..." Dory replied. "Let's go." Merlin sighed. "Fine, but I guess we won't find your son." Dory replied. "I don't think they know where he is." Merlin replied. "Yes he does! He just said so!" Dory yelled. "Dory, for the last time! You don't speak italian! You think you can do these things but you just can't Nemo!" Merlin shouted, blinking. Dory started crying even though she no longer had any idea what he was saying. Everyone stared at them as Merlin sighed. "Let's just go." He sighed, following the chef. "Really?" Dory asked, remembering what was going on and following them.

Meanwhile, Nemo woke up in a strange cage filled with beds, couches, toys, books, and cameras. "Hi there." A boy greeted. Nemo screamed and fell on a box. "My mice!" A boy yelled, pushing Nemo off. "Hey! You scared that poor boy to death!" a girl with blue hair yelled. "Hi! That's Bob. Over there is Jacques. That's my friend Peach." The girl introduced, pointing to the blonde boy and his mice, the red haired boy and his tech, and a girl with red hair staring out the bars. "I'm Debbie. Oh! Here's my sister Flo! Don't listen to anything she says though, she's crazy." The girl told him pointing to the mirror were her reflection was. "Uh... Okay." Nemo replied. "What are you doing?" Nemo asked Jacques. "Trying to make a program to hack the camera. But I'm not small enough to fit in the vent." Jacques answered. "Let him do it." An older boy who was sitting on the couch told him. "No, I can't! I have a bad arm!" Nemo replied, showing that one arm was thinner and shorter than the other. "That never stopped me." The teenage boy replied, showing he was missing a hand.

Nemo sighed and entered the vent. "I'm stuck!" Nemo yelled. But he was able to climb was a hidden room there with a lot of wires. The wires were shooting electricity all over the room! "Can you get out?" Deb asked. "Let him do it on his own." The boy told them. "Gill, is this necessary?" Deb asked. Gill nodded. Nemo couldn't see how he could get back as he screamed, backing away from the electricity. But having someone believe in him for once made him push himself out of the vent. "Wow! He actually did it! What are you thinking about Gill?" Peach asked. "I think we're gonna get out of here!" Gill cheered.

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
